Moshling Island/Characters
Characters from Moshling Island. Moshlings Moshling Characters speak and they live in a village called Moshling Village. Team Art *'Scrumpy': A male Moshling. He is always look for missing things. *'Misty': A female Moshling. She makes art on walls. *'Bodge' *'Splatter' Team Beast *'Humphery': A male Moshling. He is lazy but gets along with the other Moshlings. *'Jeepers': A male Moshling. He is a yellow tiger and loves to paint with inka-inka juice. *'ShiShi': A female Moshling. She is a panda who always sneezes but has a crush on Jeepers. *'Burnie': A male Moshling. He is a red dragon who drinks gasoline which causes him to have hiccups. Team Birdy *'DJ Quack': A male Moshling. He is the DJ at the Night Club and remixes songs for the Moshlings to dance to. *'Prof Purplex': A male Moshling. He is a purple owl who reads books which anybody will not disturb him. *'Peppy': A female Moshling. She is a penguin who drives cars and bikes. Also she likes to eat pilchard popsicles. *'Tiki': A male Moshling. He is a toucan and loves to play with his squeezebox (an accordian). Team Brain *'Pinestein': A male Moshling. He is a scientist who creates inventions in his lab. Team Dinosaur *'Snookum': A male Moshling. He is a sweet blue dino who likes to make his grandmother's famous recipe Loganberry Pie. *'Pooky': A male Moshling. He loves to play pretend with his magical cardboard box. *'Doris': A female Moshling. She is a purple triceratops who charges when angry. Her only favorite is pushing heavy stuff. *'Gurgle': A male Moshling. He is a green petrosaur who lives to entertain Moshlings. His show is called The Gurgle Show. Team Fish *'Stanley': A male Moshling. He is a red seahorse who acts a hose. When a fire comes to the scene, He sprays it right away. *'Blurp': A male Moshling. He is always scared of anything which will make him blow up like a balloon. *'Cali': A female Moshling. She is a friendly mermaid who lives to have breakfest at Starfishbucks. *'Fumble': A male Moshling. He is a starfish who is Blurp's buddy. Team Fluffy *'Dipsy': A female Moshling. She acts as the big sister of Honey and is a sweet girl cloud. *'Honey': A female Moshling. She is a little bunny who loves ironing flowers. *'Flumpy': A male Moshling. He is gentle and have tall feet. He also has a crush on Dipsy. *'I.G.G.Y': A male Moshling. He is a bouncing purple puffball and loves to bounce everyday and night. Team Food *'Hansel': A male Moshling. He is a gingerbread boy who makes his fort made out cookies. *'Coolio': A female Moshling. Even though she looks like sweet, she makes yummy cupcakes. *'Cutie Pie': A female Moshling. She is a cupcake on wheels and can give anybody a ride on her back. *'Oddie': A male Moshling. He is a dount and doesn't have hands. Team Fruit *'Pipsi' *'Eugene' Team Guru *'Hocus' Team Hipster *'YoYo': A male Moshling. He is loves to make anything in his craft house. *'Hissy': A male Moshling. He is a snake and runs his general store. Team Kitty *'Purdy': A female Moshling. She is a young pink kitty with a blue bow on her head. *'Gingersnap': A male Moshling. He is a ginger cat with his signature teal hat and always sleep on the job. *'Lady Meowford': A female Moshling. She is a white cat wearing her beautiful purple dress. She is social and loves to paint her claws. *'Waldo': A male Moshling. He is smart and can type anything with his calculator. Team Lucky *'Tingaling': A female Moshling. She is a white cat who is a fortune teller. *'O'Really': A male Moshling. He is loves gold and sleeps in a bed shaped like a pot of gold. *'Penny': A female Moshling. She is a little gold coin and is O'Really's partner. *'Furnando': A male Moshling. He is an orange cat who runs the Moshling Theme Park. Team Movie *'Blinki' *'Marty' Team Munch *'Fizzy': A male Moshling. He makes soda milkshake with his fizz from the straw. *'Suey': A female Moshling. She loves to make noodles in her Noodle Shop. *'Yolka': A male Moshling. He is an egg with glasses. His fear is the noisy timer. *'Toasty': A male Moshling. He is a piece of toast and makes breakfest for everyone. Team Mythic *'Scarlet O'Haira': A female Moshling. She is red and has a crush on Shambles. *'Shambles': A male Moshling. He is purple and gets a haircut everyday and his hair grows very fast. *'Jessie': A male Moshling. He is loyal and sometimes acts like a dog. *'Lond Beard': A male Moshling. He carries a hammer with him. Team Naughty *'Marcel': A male Moshling. He is a crocodile that speaks french and serves his friends fancy food. *'Raffles': A male Moshling. He is a raccoon stealer. He wakes up every at night and steals something. *'Weeny': A male Moshling. He's a genie moshling who gives out 3 wishes per day to each moshling. His rival is Hocus. Team Nicknack *'Topsy Turvy' Team Ninja *'Chop Chop': A male Moshling. He's a ninja monkey who loves bananas. *'Sooki-Yaki': A female Moshling. She is a pink cat and bounces on her tail. *'Shelby': A male Moshling. He is a green turtle who loves to laugh. He doesn't like to ride on Cutie Pie because she goes ultra fast. *'General Fuzuki': A male Moshling. He is a wombat samurai and teaches Chop Chop, Sooki-Yaki and Shelby cool moves. Team Noise *'Cherry Bomb': A male Moshling. He explodes everytime he gets mad. *'Judder': A male Moshling. He is a jackhammer and takes the moshlings underground. *'Betty': A female Moshling. She is a cow and loves to sing loudly. *'Boomer': A male Moshling. He has bandages wrapped on his head. Team Nut *'CocoLoco': A male Moshling. He is a coconut who drinks from his straw. *'Shelly': A female Moshling. She is a peanut and has a mini nut in her body. *'Pip': A male Moshling. He is young and is friends with Honey. Team Pony *'Angel': A female Moshling. She makes rainbows after a rainy day. *'Priscilla': A female Moshling. She is a pretty horse and collects pretty things. *'Mr. Snoodle': A male Moshling. He is mistaken as a pony but is gentle to the others. *'Gigi': A female Moshling. She is Pooky's sidekick for imagining. Team Pot *'Prickles': A female Moshling. She is a purple cactus and sometimes Slurpy gets thorns on his tounge from her spiky skin. *'Blossom': A female Moshling. She is a flower pot who runs a flower store. Team Puppy *'Fifi': A female Moshling. She is a poodle that doesn't like to be petted. *'McNutly': A male Moshling. He is always solving mysteries. *'White Fang': A male Moshling. He is powerful white wolf. He has 3 siblings, Blue Fang, Pink Fang and Brown Fang. *'Scamp': A male Moshling. He swims on water and always bathe in the hot springs. Team Rox Stars *'Bobbi SingSong': A male Moshling. Born in Jollywood, He is always meditating. At night he sleeps with a plush blue jeepers he had when he was a baby. *'Zach Binspin' *'Hoolio' *'Ziggy' Team Salt *'Linton' Team Secret *'Dustbin Beaver': A male Moshling. He is a beaver born in a trash can. *'Blingo': A male Moshling. He is a rapping fox and is friends to YoYo. *'Baby Rox': A female Moshling. She is the youngest of the moshlings. She has a picture of Lady GooGoo near by the lamp. *'Roxy': A female Moshling. She is a rox collector. Team Smile *'Rofl': A male Moshling. He is a pair of chattering teeth. Everytime he talks, subtitles will show up in which he speaks Chatish. *'Tiamo': A female Moshling. She loves to give everyone lots of love with the sound of her heartbeat. *'Grinny': A female Moshling. She is a purple cat moshling who has a crush on Furnando. She turns invisible to find stuff that are lost or can get to higher places. She also flies with her tail. Team Snow *'Tomba': A male Moshling. He is a little snowman who is shy at talking. His rival is Honey because she takes his carrot away from his nose. *'Woolly': A male Moshling. He's Mr. Snoodle's arctic counterpart. *'Leo': A male Moshling. He is a friendly yeti that makes snowcones. *'Gracie': A female Moshling. She skates all day on frozen water. If not, She'll swim with flippers. Team Splash *'Uncle Scallops': A male Moshling. He is Cali's godfather and carries his golden staff. *'Bentley': A male Moshling. He is a sponge and loves to bathe other moshlings. *'Sweeney Blob': A male Moshling. He is a pink blob and can stich himself on the wall like a sticky pad. *'Sprinkles': A female Moshling. She is Mr. Snoodle's adopted sister and loves to shower off dirty moshlings. Team Spooky *'Squidge': A female Moshling. She is a fluffy bat and has a crush on Ecto. *'Kissy': A female Moshling. She is a baby ghost and is The Woolly Hoodoos adopted daughter. *'Ecto': A male Moshling. He is a green ghost and loves to plaster green goo for glue. *'Big Bad Bill': A male Moshling. He is the leader of the Hoodoos. Team Sports *'Pocito': A male Moshling. He is a moshling who speaks in a spanish accent. *'Rooby': A male Moshling. He is a kangaroo who always carries his favorite toy when he was a joey. *'Lummox': A male Moshling He's a stong bull and has a crush on Fifi. Team Tech *'Nipper': A male Moshling. He is a green robot who gives Moshlings advices or have fun. *'Wurley': A male Moshling. He loves to fly around because of his propellor. *'Holga': A female Moshling.' '''She is a camera and loves to take pictures doing events on the island. *'Gabby': A female Moshling. She is a smartphone who makes phone calls everyday whenever an image of a moshling appears. *'Micro Dave''' *'Cosmo' *'Jiggles': A male Moshling. He's a game controller which he makes some things move. Team Tunes *'Plinky': A female Moshling. She is a red accordian and makes music. *'Wallop': A male Moshling. He likes to whack himself with drum sticks. *'Oompah': A male Moshling. He makes tooting sounds and proud of himself. *'HipHop': A male Moshling. He is a radio and always bring music to the island. Team Toom *'Carter' *'King Toot' Team Wheel *'Busling': A male Moshling: Whenever he goes, he takes everyone a ride for his riding service. *'Zonkers' Team Wood *'Peekaboo' Team World *'Rocky': A male Moshling. He is a stone and sleeps with his pink fluffy bunny doll at night. *'Liberty': A female Moshling. She is born in the USA and gives out ice cream on hot days. *'Cleo': A female Moshling. She is a pyramid and is friends with Carter. *'Mini Ben': A male Moshling. He makes his noise every morning. Team Yuck *'Twaddle': A female Moshling. She is a fat bat who came from the beanstalk. *'Slurpy': A male Moshling. He is always a hungry lizard when it comes to his fond of eating. Team Zoshling *'Captain Squirk': A male Moshling. He is the leader of the Zoshlings. *'1st Officer Ooze': A male Moshling. He is a snail but gets scared when in his shell. *'Dr. C . Fingz': A male Moshling. He is a doctor at the island and takes care of moshlings when is time for a check up or when he's reading his minds. *'Splutnik': A male Moshling. He loves to fly around with his jet pack.